Let's Dance
by XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX
Summary: Sayuri's a new transfer student from America who excells at tennis. She knows Ryoma, Fuji, and Tezuka, and the Rikkai regulars! But how...? "Nice to see you again, Tenshi" Now that Sayu's back in their lives, how will it change? Will the prince get the girl? RyomaxOC non Yaoi!


**_Hey minna-san! This is Eiri Yume Ichikawa speaking! I'm back with my very first Prince of Tennis fanfic! I was having a writer's block for the past few months. So... sorry to everyone who reads "Family Reunion", "Together Forever", "Competition and Love", and "Love Attack"... BUT! I'm back with this new fic! This is gonna be my very first OC fic! Yay! No, wait. I lied! This is gonna be my second OC fic! _**

**_Okay. As everyone who knows me knows, (that is a lot of knows :P) English is NOT my first language. Infact, my first language is not even close to English! So, if you guys see a grammar mistake or a spelling mistake, please be understanding and tell me so I can fix it, 'kay?_**

**_I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, then there would be a lot more romance in the story. And I am not talking about yaoi... Not that I hate them, but... I... it... let's just say that we don't match. _**

**_Oh... and if the "speech part" is in bold, then it's in English. "_**_If not"_**_, then it's Japanese, okay? Okie then, on with the story!_**

* * *

_Let's Dance  
Prologue_

- America -

Silence engulfed the whole stadium as the bright yellow tennis ball flew high up in the air. Everyone held their breath as they saw the ball slowly fall. With a thud, it landed just inside of the baseline and rolled out of the court. Then, the crowd cheered.

**"Angel!" **(A/N: So this is in English.)

**"Angel!"**

**"Angel!"**

A figure lifted their head and revealed their bright blue eyes while the other fell to their knees.

**"Game! 6-2 Mahora! Mahora International Academy is this year's western champions!"**

**"Angel!"**

**"Angel!"**

**"Angel!"**

A group of people wearing the same blue, purple, and white jersey cheered and went over to the court to greet their captain.

**"Captain, we did it!"** they yelled.

**"Un, we did it,"** the figure replied without facing them.

**"Angel!"**

**"Angel!"**

**"Angel!"**

**"What are you waiting for? Come on, captain! Let's go!"** one of the team members said with a big grin.

**"Aa, let's go,"** the figure turned around and started walking.

**"Yes captain!"**

A light breeze accompanied the group as they left the court. The slight sway of the wind moved the long strands of the captain's hair from their jersey and revealed a name.

_S. Yukimura._

* * *

- Japan -

"Sanada, lead the practice for today," said Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of the Rikkai boy's tennis team. (A/N: And this is in Japanese!)

Sanada Genichirou, the vice-captain, nodded, already knowing the reason.

"Eh? Mura-buchou, where are you going?" asked Kirihara Akaya, the 2nd year ace of the team.

"Aa… there is a… family issue that I must deal with today," replied Yukimura.

"… family issue? I thought you said her surgery was successful! What happened? Mura-buchou! Is S-"

"She's fine, Akaya. I just have to do something for her."

"If something was wrong with her, do you think Yukimura would be this calm, Akaya?" asked Marui Bunta, the serve and volley specialist and self-proclaimed tensai, while blowing a bubble like usual.

"Marui-senpai, I-"

"Enough! Go back to practice!" yelled Sanada, making everyone run back to the court. He then turned to Yukiura. "Go."

Yukimura nodded and turned away. Walking out of the school grounds in his uniform, he stopped and looked up at the sky, and smiled.

* * *

_**And... there goes the prologue. It kinda sucked... *sigh* I know it was so short. And I apologize, but I really couldn't make it longer. And it's only a prologue, so I'll try to make the first chapter longer. Okie?**_

_**I would love it if I got at least 5 review for this chapter. If I got that much, I'll try to update faster! Oh, and from now on, my update list will be made by Mitsuki Sasayaki, meanig that she's gonna give me deadlines and such. So, if you want the next chapter for any of my stories, you can PM her and tell her so she can inform me! That's all I need to say. So... please people, review!**_


End file.
